When His Alpha's Away
by FairyNiamh
Summary: A school 'skating party' date is the last place Stiles wanted to be. Too bad his Alpha isn't there to save him.


Prompt: #46 I was listening to "My Boyfriend's Back" by the Angels (lyrics here) and how it would be fun to see some sort of play on this where someone goes after either Stiles or Derek in a romantic way (depending on how it's written it doesn't matter who) but they don't take the bait because they're committed and loyal to each other. Stiles would probably roll his eyes at the lyrics in the context of being hit on 'cause he doesn't need his big, hulking werewolf boyfriend to save him from the advances of someone else but he gets kinda put out when Derek doesn't even raise an eyebrow, because Derek is SO secure in their relationship but Stiles doesn't really KNOW that? Kind of a comedy of errors sort of thing, you know? Special thanks to DrivvenWrinth for being a wonderful Beta

* * *

Stiles wanted to murder Scott, kill him dead... yeah that made sense. He had agreed to come on this ridiculous 'skating rink' date and the asshole, formerly known as Scott, and his boyfriend had ditched him.

Scott was over Allison by now, so yay! Sadly, he was now wrapped around Isaac and his dick... literally at times and that was an image that Stiles did _not_ need in his brain. Uhg, thoughts of his pseudo brother and sex were not conducive to a healthy mind.

Not that Stiles had a problem with the homosexual aspect of the duo. He would have to be a massive hypocrite to have a problem with that. Derek - mm man, yeah, Derek had opened his eyes, and legs, to the benefits of man on man hot steamy loving.

True, he had been peeking in on the possibilities of gay sex beforehand, but at the time he had been super focused on Lydia and that had made him, mostly, blind to the possibilities of a male lover for himself.

Okay, again not fully accurate. At one point he had tried to woo Danny with zero success. The dream of a white picket fence and 2.5 children? That was no longer on his want list, thank you very much. Whatever, none of that mattered any more, he now had Derek. Who was an overprotective cuddle-monster-werewolf and totally not in town right then. Hence the crappy skating rink date, not that Derek could or would have attended even if he were in town. It was a school function, but he could have rescued Stiles from the hell that was tormenting him.

Stiles put his chin on his hand and looked out impassively at the happy couples. How could they be so happy? They were risking life and limb by putting wheels on their feet. Illogical, every last one of them. These folks were risking massive brain damage, unlike Scott and Isaac who were just risking their heads, both of them. Stiles hated being alone and they both knew it and they both knew he hadn't wanted to attend this lame ass 'party'. He could have been at home playing Halo or masturbating or having phone sex with Derek!

Ethan rolled up next to his table and leaned heavily on the smaller boy. "No date tonight?"

"You know where Derek is," Stiles said passively while doing his best not to tense up next to the young Alpha.

"Yeah, he's not here protecting you. If you were mine I would make sure everyone knew you were. Doesn't that sound nice? Isn't that what the ideal mate does?" Ethan asked as he ran his hand up Stiles' back.

"Ah, look at the time. I really need to be going. It's never nice chatting with you. Hope we never do it again," Stiles quickly replied as he made his way to the desk to get his shoes back. The last thing he needed was to be hit on by the muscle bound idiot some more. Besides, he so should not be hitting on Stiles. Last he'd had heard Ethan was still with Danny and Stiles did NOT get mixed up with his friend's boyfriends. It was dangerous to his continued good health.

Stiles changed out of the killer footwear and into his sensible tennis shoes, sent a quick text to Scott letting him know that he was so finished for the night, and headed out to his jeep.

And could his luck get any worse? One of the twins, this times Stiles suspected it was Aiden, was leaning against his jeep and grinning like the cat who ate the canary. "Stiles," the slippery snake / wolf said with a purr. A fucking purr, what kind of self-respecting wolf purrs?

"What do you want Aiden?" Stiles asked with a sigh.

"I'm Ethan," the werewolf snarled as he narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, and I have a vagina! Look, I don't know what's up with you two tonight, but you need to go and be with Lydia and Danny. You're - well, you're _you_ and I have no interest in either of you," Stiles informed him in a seriously tone.

"You know Deucalion is telling Derek everything about you. How you get on your knees in the boys locker room and suck off any tasty cock that happens to fall near your mouth. How you bend over and grab your ankles for the coach. How you really got on the first string line-up. Not that the whole school doesn't already know this. Hell, Derek probably knows it too. He'll belong to Kali in no time. No one wants a whore as a boyfriend," Aiden sneered, looking at Stiles as if he were something to be wiped off of his shoe.

"Ah, so that's why he called the meeting all the sudden. Derek had been curious. So, is it Deucalion or Kali who is panting for Derek's dick like a bitch in heat?" Stiles asked with a laugh as he looked to the sky.

Aiden growled and pushed Stiles against his jeep, "Derek would be lucky if either of them fucked him, and they will. They just needed to get him away from his human bitch first. Don't feel too bad though. Ethan is actually interested in you for some reason. I bet he would risk his cock to get a blow job from you. What do you say? Want a date with my brother?"

"Oh golly, does he really like me?" Stiles feigned breathlessness.

"Don't be an ass Stiles. Danny dumped him and he's a little tender right now. For some ungodly reason he wants you. Since Deucalion or Kali will get Derek, do you want Ethan? You know as well as I do he's a great catch," Aiden asked as he ran his finger across Stiles' lips.

"Not interested," Stiles answered flatly. He truly wanted to bite Aiden's finger and knee him in the groin, but where there was one twin another was sure to be near and he did value his life.

Aiden leaned in until he was mere inches from Stiles lips and grinned. "I can see what Ethan and Derek see in you. Hell, I'm straight and you tempt me. I think it's your mouth. It's always moving always has noise coming from it. Makes me want to shove my cock deep into your throat to shut you up. Is that Derek's secret to keeping you quiet and to keeping himself happy? Well, as happy as Derek can ever be."

Stiles gave Aiden the most innocent of looks. "Look at the big bad wolf. You're just panting like a bitch in heat for me. Are you sure it's Ethan that wants me? Or is it you? Oh, I know. You two want to fuck me at the same time. One of you fucking my ass while the other one chokes me on their cock. Or do you both want to bang my ass at the same time? Give me some double penetration action as you rub your dicks together in me? Wanting to get in a little incest action?"

"You'd be happy and you know it," Aiden said as he reached around and grabbed Stiles' ass.

Stiles heard his phone go off. Ignoring Aiden's wandering hand he opened the text and broke out in an evil ball shriveling smile as he read the message. "Guess what?" he queried with a dark chuckle.

"What?" Aiden asked as he removed his hand and stood up straight not at all liking Stiles' laugh.

Stiles leaned in and whispered softly in the alpha's ear, "My boyfriend's back."

Aiden jerked back and quickly walked away. Stiles couldn't wait to see Derek. He was sure they both had some interesting tales to tell each other.

_~Fin~_

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


End file.
